transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Signal to Noise Script
Episode Script Scene 1 Jungle, Tasmania Shatter and Dropkick cease driving and transform. Shatter: Is he here yet, Dropkick? Dropkick looks up and moves some branches. Dropkick: He's coming down now. Dropkick then moves out of the way, as Blitzwing flies down, transforms, and lands in front of Dropkick and Shatter. As Blitzwing looks up, Shatter approaches him. Shatter: (Alert) Commander Blitzwing, what are our orders from Lord Megatron? Blitzwing turns to Shatter. Blitzwing: (Intimidating) Our Orders? Megatron is currently in Snosten, Sweden mining for a substance long lost to Cybertronian History. Our Job, Shatter, is to distract Optimus Prime and his Noble Autobots. Onslaught and the Combaticons are in New York City. Sunstorm is leading the Seekers to Jamaica. The Terrorcons and the Constructicons are in Peru. And the Predacons? Why, they're in Hobart, just fifteen Kliks from here. Any more questions? Dropkick thinks. Dropkick: (convinced) Well. Where do we begin? Hobart, Tasmania Star Fall, Astrotrain, and Octane fly in, transform, and land in the streets of Hobart, as Strika, Demolisher, Lockdown, and Quake roll into the city, and transform. All Decepticons begin firing upon the humans. The Predacons then stomp into the city, as Divebomb flies in. Razorclaw transforms and draws his sword. He points it towards the humans. Razorclaw: '(''Commanding) Predacons! Brutalize our prey! Bethne Ryan and Miles Turner run out of a Pub. Both see the Decepticons and run in the opposite direction. '''Miles Turner: (Surprised) Shit! We got to get our arses out of here, Beth! While they run, Bethne turns to Miles. Bethne Ryan: (Worried) We got to do something, Miles! Miles Turner: (breathless) Good idea, Beth! Miles grabs his phone out of his phone and dials in a number. The phone rings, and Miles puts it up to his ear. Miles Turner: (Worried) Oi! This the Military! We got some trouble down here in Hobart, Tasmania! Decepticons are attacking! Send help! Scene 2 Fort Max Blaster whistles a tune, until screeching comes out of him. Blaster: Wo-oah! Blaster falls to the ground and starts shaking and uncontrollably transforming. Blaster: Can comebody help me out! Wo-oah! Slammer opens the door, runs into the room, positions himself over Blaster, and starts smacking him. Slammer: (yelling) Get a hold of it, DJ-Bot! Blaster: (Calm) ''Thanks, Slammer. Blaster gets up off the floor. '''Blaster': Sorry, man. I've been receiving dsitress signals from throughout the globe, you dig, man? Slammer remains quiet, then turns and walks away. Blaster: (Curious) Where are you going, man? Slammer: To warn Prime. Blaster: You do that. As Slammer leaves the receiving station, Blaster places his right hand on his ear and turns off his transmission receiver. Slammer enters Optimus' quarters, as Optimus stares out a window panel. Slammer stops and salutes. Slammer: '''Sir! Blaster is receiving transmissions from throughout the globe! Optimus remains silent. He then turns his head slightly to the right. '''Optimus Prime:(Commanding) I want you to rally most if not all of my Autobots here to Fort Max. As many as possible. I'm sensing that something huge is going to happen. Slammer: Yes sir! Slammer then leaves Optimus' wuarters, and returns to Blaster. Blaster: Any orders from the Boss, man? Slammer: Rally as many Autobots as you can to this location! Blaster: (Enthusiastic) You got it, my man! Blaster turns around and begins to use the Transmitter. Blaster: Hello, Gimlin Facility! This is Blaster-Blaster contacting Gimlin Facility! Is anyone there? Gimlin Facility, Hawaii Windblade looks to a screen with Blaster on it. Windblade: Thank you for the orders Blaster, we'll take our own mission from here, Windblade, out. Windblade walks away from the Receiving panel, and enters the main hub. Windblade: (Shouts) Okay, Omnibots! Rallybots! Meet me at the GroundBridge Chamber, stat! There's a group of Cons in Tasmania! We're going to deal with them, got it! Elizabeth Oxton runs up to beside Windblade, with Verity Carlo, Hunter O'Nion, Jimmy Pink, and Sari Sumdac behind her. Elizabeth Oxton: (spunked) ''Can we join? We're ready for some action! Windbalde looks down to Elizabeth. '''Windblade': I don't see why not? Windblade and the humans enter the GroundBridge Chamber, and Fallback activates the GroundBridge. Calibreak runs into the room Calibreak: Oi, WIndy? What r'we suppose to do, luv? Windblade: While we head to Tasmania, Prime is rallying the Autobots to Fort Max. You shall head there. Calibreak: You got it, Commander! As Calibreak leaves the room, Windblade turns to the portal. Windblade: Autobots! Roll out! The Omnibots and Rallybots begin to enter the portal. Meanwhile, Calibreak approaches Leadfoot. Calibreak stops and salutes. Calibreak: Commander Windblade has told me that we are to head to Prime's location in Fort Max, guv'nor! Leadfoot: If that be the chuffin' case, then we shall crust of bread to Fort Max. (Commanding) Topspin! Topspin turns to Leadfoot and nods. Leadfoot: (Commanding) Ya, Toxer, and Tempest shall remain 'ere ter kettle and hob to Gimlin Facili-y, understood? Topspin nods and turns to walk away. Scene 3 Hobart, Tasmania Rampage pounces onto a fleeing group of humans, Strika transforms and shoots some humans with her right hand. Razorclaw walks up to Blitzwing. Razorclaw: (curious) Sir? Blitzwing: '''(''annoyed) ''What? '''Razorclaw: Sir, what are we going to do AFTER we're finished here? Blitzwing: '''During our invasion of Svalbard, Megatron had Shockwave build a bomb. That bomb is currently three city blocks away from here. After we detonate it, we move on to the next city. Heist drives through the city and runs over a few humans. Heist transforms and uses his monocle to aim his shoulder blaster at the arriving military, who drive down the streets towards them. '''Australian Pilot: Oi! Take these metal freaks down! Demolisher runs towards the military vehicles. Demolisher: Die! Demolisher stomps his right fist in the ground, sending a seismic wave towards the military vehicles, sending some flying. Australian Marine: Aw crikey! Dropkick and Shatter drive passed Demolisher towards the military and transform. Dropkick laughs as he turns his left hand into a gun and shoots some Australian Marines, turning them into goop. Shatter transforms her arms into chain guns and begins firing. Lockdown climbs atop a building and transforms his head into a sniper gun. He shoots down some Military Copters, before spying Bethne and Miles fleeing 3 city blocks away. Lockdown: (disgusted) Fleshlings! Lockdown powers his sniper, only to be shot. Wheeljack then lifts his right arm. Wheeljack: Hoowah! Windblade transforms and lands right next to Wheeljack. Windblade stands up and draws her sword. She points it at the Decepticons. Windblade: (Yells) Autobots! Attack! Smokescreen then runs into the battlefield alongside Scamper and Hot Rod. Blackout screeches. Blackout: Autobots! Blackout transforms out his chest cannon and aims for Smokescreen. Guzzle appears before Blackout and yells, before tackling Blackout. Above, Seaspray flies above a Skyscraper. He flies far, turns around, flies lower, and fires two missiles. The missiles hit Octane and Astrotrain, who fall to the ground. Astrotrain slowly gets up. Astrotrain: (Angered/ annoyed) Blasted Autobot twerp! Fallback, Windblade, and Hot Rod drive up to Blitzwing and transform. Fallback grabs his cannon and cocks it. Windblade draws her sword, and Hot Rod clenches his fists. Windblade: (Yells) Charge! As Windblade and Hot Rod run at Blitzwing, Fallback begins to shoot at the latter. Hot Rod prepares to punch Blitzwing. Blitzwing grabs Hot Rod by the face with his right hand, lifts him into the air, and tosses him aside. Hot Rod lands on a car. Hot Rod: Aw, Bugger! Star Fall shoots at Roadbuster, as Blurr runs past her. Blurr then punches her in the back of the head. Blurr then stops and transforms his left hand into a gun, and he and Roadbuster begin firing upon her. Star Fall covers her face with her left arm and kneels to the ground. Star Fall: Can one of you blighters help me with these blokes! As Roadbuster continues to shoot at Star Fall, he is grabbed by the left shoulder by Demolisher and is swung around, before being slammed on the ground. Roadbuster moans in pain. Elizabeth lowers the My First Blaster and turns to Sari. Elizabeth Oxton: '''Any of you got any ideas to take the fight to the next level? Sari looks around. Her eyes then widen. '''Sari Sumdac: (Enthusiastic) Ooo, what about that? Elizabeth Oxton: (Unenthusiastic) I don't think that's a good idea, Sari. Besides, that tank looks badly battered- woah! Sari Sumdac: Hey! Elizabeth and Sari are picked up by Strika. Strika snarks at Elizabeth. Strika is then shot in the face. Strika yells in pain, before dropping both women. Elizabeth and Sari are then caught by Armorhide, as Scamper punches Strika in the face. Armorhide places both women on the ground. Armorhide: You women got to be really careful, little women! Armorhide gets back on his feet, and slams his fist on Strika, as Scamper repeatedly shoots her. TO BE EDITED...